moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
List of glitches
A list of known glitches in any Modern Combat game. Please feel free to add your knowledge and experiences. Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Alternate reload animations Every once in a while, in either multiplayer or the campaign, the default reload animation for some of the weapons including the MN106 and M40A3 will change for a short period of time. One handed weapons Sometimes when spawning, the player will spawn without a visible left hand. This will continue until the player respawns. Disappearing building on Bunker thumb|Now it is visible... thumb|...and now it isn't. Right after leaving the side of Bunker where the Resistance flag is, and walking onto the large clearing, the player will see several cabinets and boxes. Standing at one of these and looking left will reveal a red structure that will go invisible if viewed from a certain position. Awkward point of view In the campaign, if the player kills an enemy while aiming down the sights and the "slow-mo" headshot killcam plays, if the player reloads while the killcam is playing, the player will have their point-of-view zoomed in as if they are still aiming down sights, even if they aren't. Aiming down sights no longer zooms in. Dying right before a cutscene where Rollins is found under the structure]] If a player dies right before a single-player cutscene, rarely the cutscene will continue playing, even if the player is dead. The screen will be red, and other characters in the cutscene will never spawn. Dying holding the weapon If the player dies while entering the iron sights view, the player will die holding the weapon in his/her left hand. Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Screen glitch thumb|Every move you make will be copied over the screen. In Chase, at the moment the truck drives through water, the character stops moving and the screen starts glitching out. There is no known fix for this. Permanent Rampage-4/Three Weapons thumb|Rampage-4 held at a different angle thumb|Scope to the top-left of the screen In Dragon King of the Sea, a KPR helo will appear and attack you. Do not use the Rampage-4, destroy the helo with another gun. After the helo is destroyed, pick up the Rampage-4. This will not replace any weapon and will turn into a third weapon slot. Go to the area where Sung is. After killing Sung, your Rampage-4 will be held at a slightly different angle. It will not bother you while you are shooting. But the scope will throw off aim greatly. Anderson Clone This only works in Dragon King of the Sea. Sometimes, a second Anderson will appear. He will disappear after the player got killed. Invisible Truck In Façade, after crossing the bridge there is a truck near a small tower and barrels. Rarely the truck would be invisible. When the barrels are blown up, fire will be in the air on where the truck should be. Standard sight glitch without any scope]] missing its iron sights]] When killed in multiplayer while transitioning into the scope/sight, rarely upon respawn the scope would be missing. When the aim down sights button is tapped, it zooms on a random angle, and when pulling out of the scope/sight everything will return to normal. Sticky grenade / throwing knife glitch When killing an enemy in multiplayer, when the enemy's corpse falls to the ground, the player will need to wait a few seconds. Just as the enemy is about to respawn (which is when the body disappears) throw a sticky grenade or throwing knife down on the enemy's body. They will spawn with the sticky grenade and throwing knife still on their body, and they will be killed. This can be countered by using Shield Elite or Armor Elite. Alternate Reload glitch This glitch rarely occurs, but can occur when the player is transitioning to aiming down sights and throwing a grenade. Surviving a nuke glitch When a nuke is called in, if a player dies right before the nuke detonates, the player will respawn but will not take any damage from the nuke. He/she cannot move around, but can see the nuke detonating. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Unified Terror Saunders glitch thumb|The explosion thumb|The KR floating After downloading the data from a terminal, Saunders will move up and be attacked by an AFTER operative. Normally, he would kill the officer with his KR. Now comes the fun part: throw a grenade at Saunders just before he gets attacked. He will fall to the ground, but the KR will float and kill the officer. Threatcon Delta cutscene gun glitch thumb|The Glitched VECT9 with the Thermal sight thumb|The Glitched VECT9 with Tactical Red Dot Sight This glitch will let your weapons merge. At the end cutscene of the mission, the guns you have equipped will merge with each other. Manhunt weapon glitch thumb|The [[SOCAR-S A1 at the beginning of Manhunt]] thumb|The cutscene in Manhunt where the SOCAR has no attachments. This glitch occurs when you first see Saunders in a cutscene, you start the level with a SOCAR-S A1 with a Holographic sight attached, when you encounter him the first time, the cutscene will have Blake hold Saunders at gunpoint with a SOCAR-S A1 with no attachments. Terminus weapon position glitch thumb|The glitch in [[Terminus]] thumb|The glitch in [[Terminus]] This glitch is easily triggered, but only works on the iPhone version. After the first loading screen checkpoint when you killed the enemies behind the bar and up the stairs, move up the stairs as you normally would do. Then, an enemy helicopter comes in and hostiles are roping down. Blake (player) will protect himself for the blast by covering his eyes. In other missions like Red Summit, the ADS icon will disappear. In this mission you can press the ADS icon while the screen is blue. Operation Shogun HUD glitch This glitch occurs if the player doesn't pick up a weapon until the first checkpoint. After picking up a weapon, the weapon icon and the ADS icon do not appear on the player's HUD. The buttons are back after the first major checkpoint (black screen) in the mission. Cold Vengeance drone glitch thumb|The player in the ground drone thumb|Another view This glitch will let the player "sit" in the ground drone. It's triggered by switching to an empty weapon just before Blake takes out his tablet. The player will not be able to fire or reload, but can look 360 degrees around him/her. Unified Citizens soldiers will ignore the player. However, you can take damage from rockets fired on Downs and Walker. Extreme Sanction body glitch After killing Page, the player will play as Blake. However, the body will be Page's. You can see Pages' hands when reloading. This glitch only happens if Blake is killed or the player exit the game. Miscellaneous thumb|An SGS soldier's rag doll glitches inside a few boxes Modern Combat 5: Blackout Respawn Glitch A glitch that is rare, and usually happens right after respawning. Right after respawning, a player trying to move will not be able to, and will seem stuck. After a short while the player would go thru the ground and fall. After a second of falling the player would die from suicide. In some other extremely rare cases the player would respawn underground falling and would end up dieing from suicide. Some very few respawn spots the glitch can occur from the player crowching down fractions of a second after respawning. As described above the player will end up falling to a suicide. When the suicide occurs the kill notifications on the left side of the screen will show up as normal, with a slight difference. "Name of Killer(player them self) ... blank space... Name of killed (the player them self)" This glitch was asked to gameloft on the forums in a fear that it may be a hack by the enemies to gain points, however it was reassured by the community that it was just a glitch in the game. https://forum.gameloft.com/viewtopic.php?f=2079&t=390276&p=2621545#p2621545 https://forum.gameloft.com/viewtopic.php?f=2079&t=310947&p=2819926&hilit=under+ground#p2819926 The glitch is sometime referred as the "pothole glitch" as the player would fall thru the ground as if there was a open pothole below them. Glitch when moved due to auto balance This glitch is most of the time encountered by the sapper class, however it can be encountered by any class with some required conditions for the glitch to occur. In multiplayer if a player using the Sapper class deploys a turret, and is later auto balanced, and is respaswned at another location. If the player at any point in the match after the auto balance, goes to the location where the turret stands, the turret will start attacking the player themself. Aiming at the turret, will turn the cross hairs red, even though the player themselves were the one that deployed the turret. If the player is near the turret before the auto balance respawn occurs, a fraction of second before the respawn the player will notice that their turret starts firing at the them. When respawned the player will see a small hit splat damage from, from the fraction of second firing from their turret. This shows that there is a fraction of a second delay from the auto balance, and the respawn that is caused by the auto balance, the auto balance happening first. It also shows that the game never registers to the turret that it's owner has been auto balanced. For classes other than the Sapper, a glitch when auto balancing can only occur under very certain conditions. For any class, if a military support is used(excluding EMP strike), and if the player who deployed the support is auto balance during the duration of the support, the support will start helping the team that the player has auto balanced to, rather than the team it was deployed on. For example if a player launches a bomber, and the player is auto balanced before the explosions occur, the bomber will start attacking the team that the player was previously part of. When this glitch occurs, the team that the player was removed from, is never notified that the support will now go against them. If the player has a autolock-on weapons like aaw or the L.A.K or similar, and they are a looking down at their feet fractions of a second before auto balance respawn, they will notice that the weapon will try to lock-on to the player. This is due to the delay in the auto balance and auto balance respawn. Continuous uninvoked action glitch (Windows PC/Laptop only) Extremely rarely if a player is doing something like sprinting or shooting, after letting go of the left mouse button or shift (default options for the actions), the player will still continue to shoot or sprint. This is even after they let go of these buttons or left mouse button. In order to get out of this rare glitch, the player must tap on the shift button or click the left mouse button in order to get out of the glitch. Disconnected from server for no reason Rarely the player can get disconnected from the server in multiplayer for no reason what so ever. In the event that the player is disconnected at the beginning half of the match, and there is still room on the team that they were on when the player tries to go into multiplayer again, they will end up in the same team and server again. However if the match is already in the second half or the team has already been filled, the player will unfortunately end up in a different match. On top of enemy glitch (Multiplayer) If the player jumps down from something, and they end up falling on top of an enemy player that is standing still, the player will end up standing on top of the enemy player. However, if the enemy team member moves the player will not move with them, and instead end up on the ground as usual. This glitch is possible because, enemy team members are considered as solid objects, where as members of the same team can ironically go thru each other. This used to be actually different in the past. In the past, players of the same team used to be considered as solid objects, while players on the opposing team would not be considered as solid objects. The change was due to complains where is the beginning of the match many players on the same team would probably try to take the same or similar routs. However if the player in the front stopped in a narrow space, the players in the back would not be able to move forward, and would need to use a different route, thus taking up more time. Delayed Ad Reward Glitch Upon the release of version 4 of the app for Windows, a massive overhaul was seen in regards to the game. One of the major overhauls was seen in the ads players could play to receive credits. Unlike before where Windows Store apps were advertised, now external unrelated to Windows Store or apps in general (aka general advertising) was now done. This was most likely accomplished via using a different interface and programming implementation, of the ads and its rewards system. One of the major glitches that was seen was that sometimes after watching an ad, a error message that displayed "Your transaction could not be completed" would show up. In thee instances the rewards half of the times would not be received. When this error would occur the pop-up for video ads would not show up, or the watch a video button would become gray and non-functional. In some instances during the same app session, if the player tries to enter a multiplayer match after the issue mentioned in the previous paragraph occurred, during the entering match loading screen that displays the background image of the map, a message would poip up that rewards the player with the credits that they should have received previously. After clicking "OK", once the map loads, the player will see a blank screen and the game would say "disconnected from server". If the player tries to join another match in the same app session, they would repeatedly keep having the same issue. This would keep happening until the player closes the app and restarts the app again. In the event that the player does not start a new match after the video incident occurs, and instead they close the app. The next time they open the app, the message rewarding the player for the credits they should have received right after watching the ad, would pop-up. Unlike the disconnected from server issue, the player would not be facing the disconnected from server issue as described in the previous paragraph. Flashing in and out players in battle Royal In the Beta Version of "Battle Royale" game mode, there are times at were other opponent players in the players sight of view would intermittently flash from visible to invisible then back to visible. This glitch especially occurs when the opponent player or any other player is being shot at. Modern Combat Versus Low Frame Rate The first few versions after the worldwide release faced a very big frame rate issue. The low frame rates would cause the game to crash very often. Using a discrete graphics card would only alleviate the issue only by a little. The issue was eventually fixed in an update. Joining a finished or finishing match There is a glitch where a player could end up joining a finishing or even a finished match. This sometimes can happen if the load time is too long, however it has been equally seen by many where the game server can sometimes for some unknown reason make the player join such a match. If the player joins a finished match, an unusual end of match statics are shown rather than the normal match statistics. In most cases no names would display in end of match statistics, there would be empty boxes representing the players from the finished match, except for the name of the player them self with 0 points. In some cases the players name wont even be on the statistics. However it has been seen less often that in the end of match statistics, the names are replaced with a bracket with groups of letters and numbers each separated by a dash. For example, "{XXXX-XXXX-XXXX-XXXX}"(where X would be anything from A to Z, a to z, or 0 to 9.) Sometimes even there would be a long random string of characters instead. Category:Lists